


Playing Games

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader is Noobmaster69, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: The bane of Thor’s existence is a player known as noobmaster69.  She is constantly coming into their game and causing trouble.  When he goes to confront noobmaster69 he discovers you and is left speechless.
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Playing Games

It had started out as an accident. You hadn’t meant to accidentally join the game where Thor and his friends were playing, but it had been so much fun teasing the god of thunder. You liked the smack talk that would fly between the two of you, and you knew that you would never meet him, so what was the harm and having a little fun while it lasted?

You were now currently messing up one of his games, and he was yelling at you through the other end of his headset, “I don’t care who you are, but you need to leave this game right now!”

You were laughing as you messed with one of his friend’s characters, “Why? I like playing with you, oh mighty god of thunder.” Some days you called him lord of Thunder just to make him a little extra mad and hear him correct you.

“This is a private game!” He roared, oh how you wish you could see his face right about now. “If you keep this up I will come to your house and I will break all your gaming consoles.”

“Then I could sue you and get you thrown in jail,” you said in a taunting tone. “Not a good look for one of the Avengers now is it?”

There was a growl on the other end and then he disappeared, logging off before he became any madder at you. He thought you were some teenager just having a laugh because you had actually managed to hack into their server. Well, you weren’t a teenager, you were a grown woman and this was the most fun you had had in a long time.

Not to mention you may have had a little crush on Thor.

You had seen him on TV countless times saving the world and doing all sorts of heroics. You wanted to meet him one day and see him in person and tell him how much you admired him, but you would settle for this because this was just for you. The world wouldn’t know about your conversations with Thor even if he was raging about how you were messing up their games.

You best friend knew all about this and she teased you saying one day you were going to regret pissing off the god of thunder like that. You had shrugged it off and told her that you didn’t care before going back to the game, the two of you giggling as you listened to Thor ranting on the other end.

You logged out of the game and tossed your controller onto the couch before heading into the kitchen to get yourself a snack. You were just pulling out a bottle water when there was a loud banging on your front door. “Noobmaster69 open this door!”

You nearly choked on the piece of food in your mouth when you heard Thor’s voice on the other side of your front door. “Oh shit, shit, shit,” you muttered to yourself as you ducked down behind your counter and prayed to god that his anger would dissipate enough that he would just leave.

“I know you’re in there!” He shouted.

You felt around the top of the counter and grabbed your phone and dialed your friend’s number. “Hello?”

“Amy! Thor is here! At my house demanding to be let in!” You whisper-yelled into the phone.

She began cackling, “I told you! I told you one day you were going to piss him off so much that he was going to find you and start yelling at you.”

“Now is not the time to gloat!” You told her. “What do I do?”

“Just open the door and talk to him, hopefully, he won’t electrocute you on the spot. Hey, do you think he’ll have his hammer with him?”

“Amy, I swear to God that this is not helpful,” you huffed.

“Just answer the door and call me to let me know you haven’t been murdered,” she was still laughing as she hung up the phone.

You made a mental note to kick her butt the next time you saw her. You got up and went to the door where Thor was still pounding away. When you opened it he began saying, “I don’t know who you think you are, but you can’t just, uh, you know… just,” when his eyes landed on you standing there all thoughts of what he had wanted to say had left his brain.

You blinked at him surprised by the sudden change in demeanor, “Look, I’m sorry. It was originally an accident, but then it kinda became fun to mess with you and your friends. Plus it was kinda cool that I was talking to Thor and his friends and co-workers. I’ll stop if you really want me to, it was just nice to mess around.”

Thor was still staring at you weirdly and you were beginning to grow concerned. Then he said, “No it’s all right, I’m, uh, sorry for bothering you. I’m just going to go.” Then he turned and was gone in an instant leaving you very confused.

It had been a few days since Thor had shown up at your place and he kept waiting for your character to appear in the game, but it never happened. He chewed on his lip as he playing still hoping that you would come online.

“You should ask her out,” Korg said when he noticed that Thor’s heart clearly wasn’t in the game anymore. “She made the game interesting.”

Thor looked at his friend, “She’s probably scared of me with the way I was banging on her door and yelling at her.”

“You’ll never know unless you ask,” he told Thor.

You were sitting in your living room playing the game with a bunch of strangers. You hadn’t gone back to Thor’s server since he had shown up at your house and to be honest, you missed it, but you didn’t want to be a nuisance anymore.

You logged out with a sigh and leaned your head back against your couch. You hated this. You wanted to see if they were on, your fingers itching to join their server, but you didn’t. You were getting ready to shut the game off when there was a knock on your front door.

Thinking it was the pizza guy you got up to get your food, but instead discovered that Thor was standing there instead, a pizza in his hands. “The pizza guy showed up after I pulled in, I paid him for you.” He handed the box of pizza over and you took it looking from the box back to him. “I wanted to see if, well, if you would consider going out with me sometime?”

That threw you through a loop, “What?”

“Would you like to go out on a date?” He gave you a worried look like he was waiting for rejection. “You probably don’t since I yelled at you yesterday and just showed up unannounced. I’m sorry, I’ll go. Enjoy your pizza.”

He turned to walk away but you stopped him, “Hey, you want some pizza and play some Fortnite with me? I have an extra controller, maybe we can mess around with those friends of yours.”

He turned back to you and smiled, “I’d love that.”

He came inside with you and you handed him the extra controller before turning the game back on and joining the server you had become oh so familiar with. He laughed and ate slice after slice of pizza until the two of you needed to order more. You played the game for hours until finally, it got late and Thor had to get home. He promised he would come back and that you could join their server any time you wanted too.


End file.
